Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer container, a cartridge, and an image-forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In an electrophotographic image-forming apparatus (hereinafter, simply referred to as an image-forming apparatus) according to the related art, a cartridge type has been employed in which a photosensitive drum and at least one process means acting on the photosensitive drum are integrally formed in a cartridge and thus the cartridge can be detachably attached to the image-forming apparatus. According to such a cartridge type, since a user can spontaneously perform maintenance of the apparatus, operability can be significantly improved. Therefore, the cartridge type is widely used in the image-forming apparatus.
The cartridge includes a developer receiving portion for accommodating toner as a developer. Then, sealing members are provided at both ends in a rotational axis direction of the photosensitive drum as a rotating member rotatably supported by a frame of the cartridge and prevents the toner from being leaked out of the cartridge.
In addition, a flexible sheet member is provided on the frame so as to contact with an outer periphery along an axial direction of the photosensitive drum and prevents leakage of the developer from a gap formed between the frame and the photosensitive drum.
In the related art, the sealing member and the flexible sheet member were attached to the frame and a filling member was filled in gaps formed between the frame, the sealing member, and the flexible sheet member (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-214540). Thus, the toner is prevented from being flown out of the gaps formed between the frame, the sealing member, and the flexible sheet member.